el mismo dolor
by oscar alexis
Summary: 3 años despues en la escuela nanamori yui y himawari se hicieron muy amigas porque compartian algo en comun las dos estaban muy enamoradas de su respectiva amiga de la infancia pero este año ellas decidieron cambiar las cosas ya no seran solo amigas como se desarrollara la historia
1. capitulo 2

Los personajes de yuruyuri no me pertenecen 

En el balcón de la escuela se encontraban 2 chicas pensando en su mala suerte para el amor

Yui: creo que las dos fuimos tontas al escoger de quien nos enamoramos

Himawari: nunca escogimos nada solo paso ellas nos hacen sufrir pero igual las amamos no pero no se si continuar

Yui: sabes tu aun puedes decirle tus sentimientos estoy segura que Sakurako siente lo mismo por ti

Himawari: no es tan sencillo si ella termina odiándome si fuera asi de simple tu te habrias confesado a Kyoko sempai hace mucho tiempo

Ese comentario silencio a Yui por unos momentos hasta que reacciono

Yui: eso es muy diferente a Kyoko le gusta chinatsu y yo le gusto a chinatsu es muy curioso pero no importa tu debes de confesarte antes de que se enamore de alguien mas

Himawari: tienes razón voy a decirle lo que siento hoy mismo adiós Yui sempai me ayudo hablar contigo

De repente la rubia imperativa subió al balcón buscando a su amiga

Kyoko: Yui donde estabas ¿no vamos a regresar juntas ?

Yui: si vamos perdón por el retraso

Kyoko: por cierto Yui mañana puedo quedarme a dormir en tu apartamento

La morena sobándose la cabeza

Yui: no tienes remedio esta bien pero no voy a dejarte copiar mi tarea

Kyoko :muy bien mañana te tengo una sorpresa

la rubia tomo la su mano con dulzura lo que hizo que la morena se sonrojara

Yui: hasta mañana kyoko

cada una se despidió deseando que llegara el día siguiente 

Mientras tanto en el consejo estudiantil ocurrió algo que le rompería el corazón a himawari mientras ella pensaba decirle sus sentimientos a sakurako abrió la puerta y quedo atónita con lo que vio sakurako se estaba besando con otra chica

Himawari : ¡Que diablos estas haciendo!

La otra chica avergonzada salio corriendo de ahí

Sakurako : que te pasa oie no me grites asi

Himawari : a mi que me pasa tu que estabas haciendo eres una …

Sakurako : sabes que lárgate no te necesito solo me sirves para las tareas no te metas en mi vida

Mordiéndose la lengua evitando llorar la chica de cabello azul respondio

Himawari: bien no te necesito solo eres un estorbo

Después de esa pelea himawari salio corriendo mientras lloraba porque no podía contener su tristeza y por un momento sakurako quiso detenerla pero su orgullo no se lo permitio

Ayano : oie himawari que te pasa

Himawari : lo siento sempai tengo que irme mientras botaba lagrimas

La peli violeta la vio corriendo desconcertada

Ayano: Chitose que crees que paso nunca la había visto asi

Chitose : vamos a preguntarle a sakurako ella debe saber

Entraron y vieron con lagrimas en los ojos a la castaña que rápidamente se seco y mostro una sonrisa falsa

Pensamiento de sakurako

-creo que fui demasiado cruel con himawari ella siempre me apoyo no debi hacer eso 

Fin del capitulo 1

Es mi primer fanatic espero que les guste y porfavor si alguien me puede dar consejos se lo agradecería mucho


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la gran pelea que tuvieron himawari y sakurako la peli azul se sentía devastada y llamo a yui pero ella en ese momento no estaba disponible

Himawari: en serio no puedes venir necesito compañía

Yui: disculpa himawari hoy viene kyoko otro día será

Himawari: ah ya entiendo espero que tengas mas suerte que yo tu te la mereces

La rubia toco el timbre del apartamento sin parar

"seguro es ella muy bien hoy es el día "

Yui : discúlpame himawari mañana hablamos

Himawari: ok suerte

Colgó y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta

La rubia un poco molesta por demorarse mucho replico

Kyoko : con quien hablas que te demoraste tanto

Yui : solo con una amiga

La rubia saco algo de la bolsa que trajo

Kyoko : te tengo un regalito espero que te gusten

Eran 2 aretes muy costosos la morena un poco feliz y a la vez amarga dijo

Yui : kyoko no te habrias molestado sabes que necesitas el dinero para tu convenciones de dojin

La rubia sonrió

Kyoko : si pero hay algo que me importa mas que el manga eres tu

La morena súper sonrojada sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos replico

Yui: no digas algo tan vergonzoso eso es muy raro de ti

Algo triste la rubia dijo

Kyoko : en todos los años que somos amigas nunca fui capaz de regalarte nada solo fui un estorbo para ti discúlpame por eso yo esp…

Yui abrazo con fuerza a kyoko y le susurro al oído a la rubia super sonrojada

Yui : nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso tu me has apoyado de maneras que ni te imaginas yo no me imagino la vida sin mi dulce kyoko

"porque mi corazón late con fuerza estoy demasiado nerviosa nunca me he sentido así en mi vida" pensó kyoko

Mientras se abrazaban con fuerza kyoko susurro

Kyoko: gracias yui siempre estaremos juntas

Cuando estaban a punto de separarse sus miradas se cruzaron las dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo el mundo se detuvo en ese momento solo estaba kyoko y yui la rubia sentía el aliento de su amiga que se acercaba poco a poco pero entonces la avergonzada de siempre de yui se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y se separo rápidamente

Yui : bueno creo que debemos dormir kyoko

La rubia algo triste por eso porque ella esperaba un beso dijo

Kyoko :bien pero vamos a utilizar nuestros pijamas que traje

La rubia se puso su traje de tomate mientras yui fue al baño a cambiarse pero cuando salió vestida de panda la rubia se tapo la mitad de la cara para que no vea lo sonrojada que estaba y entonces yui algo sonrojada dijo

Yui : ¿que pasa?

Kyoko :nada solo acuéstate

Las dos recostadas en el futon ninguna tenia el valor de mirarse pero entonces la rubia cogió la mano de su "amiga" y se miraron a los ojos de nuevo estaba súper sonrojadas

Kyoko : disculpa tengo frio

Yui : "diablos como puede ser tan linda"

Yui : no hay problema pero mis manos son un poco ásperas no quiero que te lastimes

La rubia movió la cabeza en señal de negación

Kyoko : no te equivocas son muy suaves oye hoy puedes abrazarme mi cuerpo tiene frio

Ese comentario acelero el corazón de la morena la rubia se voltio esperando que la abrazaran las 2 estaban como un tomate pero no podían hacer nada su cuerpo respondía solo la morena la abrazo

Kyoko : eres tan cálida yui ahora si dormiré mas tranquila

Al día siguiente la peli azul busco a la morena cuando la encontró lo primero que le dijo toda curiosa

Himawari : y como te fue tu día con kyoko

Yui super sonrojada se puso en blanco por unos momentos

Yui : bien y que me querías decir

Himawari : al contrario que a ti a mi me fue de lo peor vi a sakurako besando a otra chica no pude contener mi rabia y le grito con todas mis fuerzas

La peli azul no pudo contenerse y boto algunas lagrimas yui le cogió el hombro y le dijo

Yui : no puede ser tan malo voy a hablar con ella para ver si puedo ayudarte en algo tengo un plan creo que ella te ama solo que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos no te preocupes

Himawari : gracias siempre me apoyas yui ya me abría rendido sin ti por cierto me olvide decirte ayano sempai invito a kyoko a una cita solo te digo porque se sus sentimientos de la vicepresidenta

Algo celosa la morena se despidió rápidamente y fue a buscar a su casa a la rubia y le pregunto

Yui : es cierto que vas a salir con ayano

Mientras kyoko se puso un vestido que hacia poner mas celosa a yui

Kyoko : si me invito lo mínimo que puedo hacer es arreglarme y porque estas tan molesta

Apretando los puños súper molesta disimulo lo contrario

Yui : pues yo también tengo una cita

La rubia se sorprendió y un poco molesta replico

Kyoko : con quien puedo saber

Yui : no te voy a decir bueno adiós "divierte en tu cita "

Kyoko : pues tu también" divierte mucho "

Las morena se fue tirando la puerta pero cuando salió toda esa furia despareció y se convirtió en tristeza –mientras la rubia estaba llorando por la pelea que tuvo con su "amiga " y las 2 pensaron al mismo tiempo "yo te quiero a ti"

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras kyoko y ayano estaba en su cita Yui y himawari las habían seguido la peli azul consolaba a su amiga que a pesar de ser fuerte no podía soportar ver a la persona que amaba con otra persona

Yui : " después de esa noche especial que compartimos esta saliendo con ella que acaso no le importo"

Himawari la vio demasiado preocupada y dijo

Himawari : no te preocupes solo están saliendo como amigas aparte kyoko te quiere a ti ya te lo demostró no te preocupes

Yui : creo que tienes razón rayos no debí decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien

Himawari : t… tu porque le dijiste eso

Yui : si lose fue algo estúpido estaba muy celosa mierda yo la ver ….

Y la rubia salió del cine con su cita con la tsundere tomadas de la mano y fueron a un restaurante cuando yui vio esto le salió una vena en la frente e iba a gritarle a la rubia pero la peli azul la detuvo

Himawari : oye no te molestes si te digo esto pero si sigues así la vas a ahuyentar no seas muy celosa eso nunca es bueno vamos a ver si hacen algo

Yui: tienes razón vamos

En el restauran la tsundere tomo todo su valor para ser sincera con sus sentimientos

Ayano : etto toshino kyoko ¿te gusta alguien?

Kyoko : bueno la verdad no lose antes te podría decir que no pero ahora no lose

Ayano : ¡ toshino kyoko yo te amo quieres ser mi novia!

Toda la gente escucho esa declaración y se puso a observar a la pareja que estaba mas sonrojada mientras yui y himawari estaban escondidas escuchando

Kyoko : bueno ayano no sabia que tenias esos sentimientos por mi y no se si aceptar voy a pensarlo si te voy a dar mi respuesta

Ayano : esta bien no te voy a presionar

Kyoko : gracias

Las 2 se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia no fue a su casa se dirigía a otro lado la morena y la peli azul se preguntaron a donde va

Himawari : tal vez se dirige a tu apartamento

Yui : o no rayos tenemos que llegar primero que ella rápido vamos

Himawari : mejor ve tu sola sino puede malinterpretar la situación pero no le digas que no tienes cita si no va a sospechar

Yui : esta bien debo ir corriendo gracias himawari y adiós

La morena corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero por alguna razón cuando llego a la puerta de su apartamento la rubia ya estaba ahí que la vio toda cansada

Kyoko : yui donde estabas me podrías decir

Yui : en ningún lado no te preocupes

Kyoko : quería decirte que si estas saliendo con alguien no hay problema igual seguiremos siendo amigas

Yui: porque me dices esto kyoko

Kyoko: bueno ayano me dijo para ser su novia y estoy pensando en aceptar aun no se pero no lo e descartado

Yui: ¡ Que!

La morena estaba súper furiosa estaba a punto de llorar de la tristeza y rabia y cometió el error de soltar estas palabras tan hirientes

Yui : ya si solo viniste para decirme eso te puedes ir ya a mi no me importa solo somos amigas no tienes porque decirme estas cosas así que no me fastidies e tenido un día agotador solo lo empeoras asi que vete

La rubia estaba a punto de llorar por estas palabras

Kyoko : si eso es lo que sientes por mi bien adiós yui seguro tu pareja te entiende bien ya no voy a venir a fastidiarte mas solo quería …. Ya no importa

Se dio la media vuelta llorando y se fue lentamente mientras la morena su orgullo le impedía detenerla cuando yui se metió a su apartamento comenzó a botar todo lo que estaba a su paso se desmorono

Yui : " que idiota fui porque le dije esas cosas lo único que conseguí fue alegarla mas de mi"

Mientras la rubia pensaba

Kyoko :" ya veo ahora yui no siente nada por mi "

Mientras en la casa de himawari ella se encontró con una molesta sakurako que la esperaba

Sakurako : porque estabas saliendo con Yui- sempai

Himawari : que acaso te importa y que estas haciendo aquí

Sakurako : alguien tiene que cuidar a tu hermanita no lo crees bueno yo me voy adiós kaede

Kaede : sakurako- chan estas peleada con mi one-chan porque mientras dormias mencionaste su nombre

La castaña super sonrojada con el comentario y la peli azul sorprendida para no delatarse dijo

Sakurako : yo no dije eso seguro fue tu imaginación

Himawari : oye espera un r….

La castaña se fue rápidamente por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar pero la peli azul sabia algo

Himawari: " bueno aunque sea sueña conmigo no permitiré que sueñe con alguien mas "

En la casa de sakurako la castaña se encontró con su hermana mayor

Nadeshiko : oye vienes de la casa de himako verdad

Sakurako : si solo estuve ahí para cuidar a su hermanita no voy a regresar con esa odiosa de himawari

Nadeshiko : oye ella siempre te apoya no deberías tratarla asi

Sakurako :¡no te metas en mi vida!

Se fue corriendo a su cuarto huyendo de todos pero su hermana no se quedo de brazos cruzados se dirigio a la casa de la peli azul a preguntarle algo

Himawari : "quien tocara la puerta a esta hora "

Nadeshiko : lo siento himako tengo que hablar contigo sobre sakurako

Himawari : esta bien pasa

Se sentaron en la sala en un ambiente un poco tenso y nadeshiko rompió el silencio

Nadeshiko : tu quieres a mi hermana respóndeme

Himawari : bueno yo … si la quiero la quiero

Nadeshiko : si lo supuse el año pasado las dos estaban recostadas y tu despertaste primero y no pudiste quitarle la mirada y la acariciaste con cariño ahí me di cuenta

Himawari : este vio lo que paso ese día

Nadeshiko : vi lo suficiente

Himawari : pero que puedo hacer ella me trata mal se mete con otras chicas en mi delante no se si puedo soportarlo la quiero pero ella no siente nada por mi

Nadeshiko : hima-ko cuando llega el amor nada puedes hacer para detenerlo y no digas que ella no siente nada por ti no te das cuenta que ella te quiere pero esta asustada de sus propios sentimientos a pesar de haber crecido no a cambiado tranquila voy a hablar con ella

Himawari : pero no le digas lo que te dije acá quiero decirle por mi misma

Nadeshiko : tranquila solo voy a darle un empujoncito ella también tiene que dar los pasos no voy a dejar que seas la única que se esfuerce

Himawari : gracias sakurako tiene una gran hermana

Nadeshiko : bueno tengo que irme mañana tengo una cita con mi novia y no puedo llegar tarde como la ultima vez

La peli azul se sonrojo y la castaña sonreía

Himawari : si gracias por venir y no … llegues tarde a tu sita

Nadeshiko : si adiós y no te rindas

Eran las palabras que la peli azul necesitaba oír ahora estaba segura de que podía conseguir el amor de la caprichosa sakurako pero al día siguiente una propuesta inesperada podría poner en peligro la relación de ella y de todas

Yui: himawari se mi novia

Fin del capitulo 3

Y feliz san Valentín retrasado xD

COMO SE DESENVOLVERA ESTA RELACION COMPLICADA ENTRE YUI X KYOKO Y SAKURAKO X HIMAWARI


	4. capitulo 4

La chica de cabello quedo en shock por lo que le dijo su amiga y después de unos segundos por fin reacciono

Himawari : yui perdóname pero yo estoy enamorada de sakurako

Yui : no yo también sigo enamorada de kyoko solo te digo que me ayudes por error le dije a kyoko que tenia pareja por favor aparte así podrás poner celosa a sakurako

La chica de cabello azul lo pensó un momento y dijo

Himawari : esta bien pero si toda esta situación se sale de control yo no lo ocultare mas

La chica de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza

Mas tarde en el salón de himawari una atmosfera de incomodidad entre sakurako y himawari que todas las demás chicas notaron

Akari : oye himawari-chan todo esta bien entre ustedes porque no las veo peleándose eso es grave para ustedes

Chinatsu : saben deberían solucionar sus problemas no pueden estar así por siempre

La peli azul se levanto de su asiento miro fijamente a la castaña

Himawari : sakurako yo te

La morena llego en el momento menos oportuno

Yui : kyoko ella es mi novia oye himawari ven

Todo el salón se quedo atónito con esta noticia sobre todo sakurako que lanzo una mierda de odio sobre himawari quien no tenia opción y fingir ser la novia de la morena

Himawari : hola Yui

Las 2 se tomaron de la mano y las 2 pensaron en ese momento "esto es vergonzoso"

Kyoko : con que tu eres la novia de yui tetas- chan pero quiero una mejor demostración yui porque no besas a tu "novia" aquí mismo

Sakurako : cierto bésala ya que a ti te gusta no

En ese momento la morena cogió de la cintura a su "pareja" y la beso kyoko y sakurako con eso recibieron una punzada en el corazón la castaña se levanto de su asiento se dirigió donde himawari apretó los puños para contener las lagrimas y le dijo

Sakurako : no me vuelvas a hablar no te me acerques no me digas que me amas ya no me fastidies mas imagina que nunca existí

La castaña estaba a punto de irse corriendo pero la detuvo himawari

Himawari : oye espera perdóname por favor yo en realidad

Y la rubia entro en acción y se metió en medio de las dos y dijo

Kyoko : creo que deberías irte a casa con yui si ella no quiere pasarla contigo no deberías insistir

Himawari : ¡ tu no sabes lo que paso entre nosotras!

Yui : cálmate ya solo vamos

Kyoko : yui me voy con sakurako disfruta el dia ya veo que nunca fui especial para ti adiós

En los pensamientos de la morena

Mierda que estoy haciendo e empeorado la situación mas de lo que estaba soy una idiota

Yui : eso no es cierto yo n… a adiós kyoko

Horas mas tarde en la casa de la sakurako

Nadeshiko :y bien cuéntame ya te dijo sus sentimientos himako

Sakurako : cállate no me hables de esa idiota hermana esto es tu culpa si no me habrías dicho que yo le gustaba a himawari yo no sentiría lo mismo

La castaña se fue corriendo a su cuarto botando un mar de lagrimas y dejando desconcertada a su hermana y en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y era nada menos que kyoko

Nadeshiko : eres una amiga de sakurako ¿verdad?

Kyoko : si puedo pasar quiero hablar con alguien

Nadeshiko : bueno ahora esta muy deprimida no se porque pero puedes decirme lo que paso

Kyoko : bueno que puedo perder ahora

Las dos entraron a la sala la hermana de la castaña le sirvió una bebida y comenzó a hablar

Nadeshiko :y ¿bien que te pasa?

Kyoko :bueno es porque la persona que creí gustarle esta con otra y lo peor es que ahora estoy enamorada de ella no se que hacer primero no quiere que salga con otra y después ella esta besuqueándose con otra después de lo que yo compartí con ella

Nadeshiko : pero no crees que en parte fuiste egoísta al salir con otra sabiendo de sus sentimientos

Kyoko : yo solo Salí con la otra al cine como amigas

Nadeshiko : seguro lo malinterpreto y quiso buscar consuelo en otra

Kyoko : pobre sakurako estoy seguro que debe sentirse de lo peor ya que la chica que le gusta esta saliendo con la que a mi me gusta es ironico

Ese comentario hizo que nadeshiko escupiera todo su te en la cara de kyoko

Nadeshiko: disculpa pero a la persona que te refieres no será himako

Kyoko : si esta saliendo con himawari

Nadeshiko : bueno pero estaba segura de que himako amaba a mi loca hermana esto no tiene sentido

Una Sonrisa falsa de la rubia

kyoko :yo pensaba que yui me amaba así que no te culpo

nadeshiko : pero yo no creo que la chica que te gusta no haiga botado todos sus sentimientos hacia ti yo creo que la relación de ella con himako es cada una se consuela con la otra son como dos perros lamiéndose las heridas ya que himako ama a mi hermana y ella te ama a ti solo es que ninguna tiene el valor de confesar sus sentimientos

kyoko : bueno tal vez sea eso no lo se sabes no voy a perderla tan fácilmente soy toshino kyoko nunca dejo de luchar por lo que me gusta

el tiempo paso volando en la conversación la rubia ya tenia que irse

nadeshiko : si adiós espero que lo solucionen pronto

apenas la se fue la rubia la hermana de la castaña fue con mas determinación de lo acostumbrado a la casa de la peli azul entro con la llave de seguridad que la otra le dio y encontró a yui y himawari conversando que las dos voltearon sorprendidas al ver a la hermana de la castaña

nadeshiko : vaya no lo creía especialmente de ti himako

himawari : no nadeshiko no es lo que crees

yui : si solo estábamos buen…

Nadeshiko : no me importa ya podrían dejar de fingir una relación que no existe entre ustedes himako tu me decías que mi hermana te trataba de lo peor pero ella nunca te habría mentido de esa manera y se que te hizo sufrir pero ella esta deprimida por tu culpa y tu te llamas yui cierto

Yui : si pero estamos haciendo esto porq

De nuevo las interrumpió

Nadeshiko: vamos porque intentas excusarte sabes hace unos momentos la chica que amas me dijo que tu la heriste después de todo lo que vivieron juntas te atreviste a hacerle eso, seguro ahora esta llorando sabes ella solo esta esperando que tu le digas que la amas como a nadie mas las 2 deberían ir y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde aun ellas están enamoradas de ustedes a pesar de todo solo vayan y no tengan miedo si pierden esta oportunidad se arrepentirán

Las 2 chicas llorando por las palabras que le dijo nadeshiko lo único que pudieron decir fue

Yui y himawari :perdónanos fuimos unas idiotas queríamos sacarles celos pero lo único que hicimos fue hacerlas sufrir de la peor manera

Nadeshiko: que tanto se disculpan conmigo vayan tras ellas

Las 2 chicas se abrazaron deseándose suerte y agradeciendo a la que las guio por el verdadero camino hacia el amor y justo empezó a llover cada una corrió a la casa de su respectivo amor hasta que las 2 llegaron

Mientras la castaña estaba en dormida cansada de llorar la peli azul entro a su cuarto con la llave que le dio nadeshiko se recostó a su lado y le dio un abrazo que hizo despertar a la castaña que voltio y antes de que pudiera gritar la peli azul la silencio de un beso

Himawari : hola

Mientras yui llego a la casa de kyoko toda mojada le pidió a la mama de kyoko entrar urgente al cuarto de la rubia pero ella le dijo que fue a buscarla su corazón se sobresalió se despidió y fue corriendo en busca de la rubia cabeza hueca que tanto necesitaba después de correr tanto como si su vida dependiera de eso la encontró en la puerta de su apartamento se quedo callada esperando que la rubia voltee

Pensamientos de kyoko

Seguro esta con ella ya no tiene caso que siga así tal vez debería aceptar las cosas tal como son me voy a casa

Justo cuando la rubia volteo vio a una Yui toda empapada y agitada que la abrazo ella se sonrojo tanto que no podía hacer nada solo le correspondió el abrazo

Yui: hola

**Bueno este es el final del capitulo 4 espero que haya agradado y si alguien me podría dar consejos para dar mejores fanfiction le agradecería mucho **


End file.
